Reunited Through Trouble And Dwarves
by CrazyChristianCowgirl
Summary: When the Fellowship accompanies Legolas to his homeland of Greenwoood, the Prince suffers from nightmares of his fallen mother - the woman who died for him some two thousand years ago. And how does a drunken dwarf, singing hobbits, and the angered Elvenking fit into all this? Read and find out! NO SLASH! Rated for gore. No cursing. No kissing. *TEMPORARILY ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! So I wrote this as kinda a companion piece to 'To Learn an Elf', and I received a few (well, two.) request for the hobbits to meet Thranduil. And so this is what I have. I would prescribe reading 'To Learn an Elf' first, but this will make perfect sense. (Well, kind of, a few places here and there might not make sense. A heads up.) Just want to say THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! To all those who reviewed my last stories. You guys are awesome and I thank you sooooo much!**

 **Wenduo** **\- Here it is! Hobbits, meet Elvenking, Elvenking, meet hobbits! Thanks for your review!**

 **11pink45** **\- Hope you like it! Prepare for frightened hobbit!**

 **So y'all know, I'm very unsure of this one, even more so than the last. And so reviews to tell me what you thought would be great. (To any flamers and haters, go ahead, I just want feedback.)**

 **I plan for this to be a multi chapter story, the chapters will be short, and I'm sorry, but best I can do right now. (My very first, my very** ** _very_** ** _very_** ** _VERY_** **first! Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths, calm yourself, puncturing your keyboard will do nothing to calm yourself.) Like two to three...maybe four. I depends on how many reviews, follows, favs, and views I get.**

 _ **Disclaimer -**_ **I should have done this on like the past two stories, but forgot each time so: CrazyChristianCowgirl does not have the last name Tolkien, nor is she male (obviously.) And she has never** **ever ever** ** _EVER_** **been a lieutenant in the British army. So, she, CrazyChristianCowgirl, does** ** _not_** **in any way, form or planet, own 'Lord of The Rings'. I think I have made my point clear.**

 _"I will not leave you, Nana!"..._

 _"You must Legolas! You must!" She exclaimed, placing a bloodied hand on his cheek._

 _"Nay, I will not leave! There is a chance!" He said as he tried to gather her gory form into his young arms - he was no more that three-hundred, you must consider._

 _Leave, ion-nin! Mandos calls to me; it has not latched to you yet, you must hasten!"_

 _"No! Nana!"_

 _"Find help, you must find help." She was pleading now._

 _"I will not leave you," He brokenly said as he grabbed her hand with his marred and shattered one._

 _Blood filled her mouth, staining her bloodless face. "I love you, ion-nin." And she went limp, her breath left her once laughing lips. The arms that used to hold him were slack and useless. The eyes that used to sparkle and the eyes that were the only thing that would soften the hard and battle-worn king; be dull and lifeless._

 _"No! Nana, wake up, Nana?" He shouted._

"Legolas!"

 _"Nana, no! No Nana, don't leave me!"_

"Legolas, wake up! Legolas, you must wake!" And the elf started with a shout. He was breathing heavy and unevenly, and tremors ran through his body with renewed viciousness. "Legolas, how do you fare?" Aragorn asked softly; the Sindar turned his head and looked at the Ranger with shaken and haunted eyes.

"Estel?" He asked, his voice fragile and soft.

"Yes, I'm here Mellon-nin, nothing can reach you now."

"Laddie, Laddie, are you alright?" The Erebor-hailing dwarf asked his elven friend.

"Yes, I am okay now, Gimli."

Aragorn sighed softly, "No you are not, my friend, seeing the statue bothered you, didn't it?" Legolas nodded shamefully, and Isildur's heir wrapped his arms around the elf, as he had done many times before - Legolas didn't push him away, nor did he melt in the embrace. Too lost in his thought to realize what the Ranger was doing.

"Statue? I know you elf folk don't like stone, but a statue?" Gimli asked, confused and exasperated.

"Gimli-" Aragorn started, but Legolas shook his head, and looked sadly up at the dwarf.

"The statue is of my mother, Gimli. It is all there is left of her, no remnant, no memory. A forgotten statue is what the queen of Eryn Lasgalen was given in honor of her death." Legolas explained with bitterness. Gimli had never seen such sadness, such distance in those elven orbs. Like he recalled a haunted part of his past, that was buried so deep behind warrior-constructed walls. It was disturbing really, this wasn't the elf he had come to know.

"Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry." Gimli apologized, repulsed and angered with himself, as he pitied his elvish companion.

The fair face brightened, and he stood brushed off his trousers - even if there was nothing to brush off - then looked down at his friend with a forced smile on his face. "No time to regret what is already done, friend dwarf. Come, my father's halls are close, we shall reach them by dusk if we make haste." And he stood, and walked to Arod, busying himself with brushing her down. The horse nuzzled him with affection plenty, sensing his master was in a drear state of mind.

"What happened to Legolas?" Came Pippin's voice. And both dwarf and man turned to see the four hobbits, each with concerned and confused looks all the same. Aragorn smiled gently and strode to them.

"Nothing, my friends, Legolas is just anxious. He has not seen his father in two years, not sending word or notice he was leaving or coming home." Aragorn said, and Pippin asked,

"Aragorn, we still do not know who Legolas' father is! Can you tell us?"

"Nay, little ones, you will find out in time."

They were riding through the woods, Legolas whispering in his native language to the trees around them, with a contented smile on his face. Gimli was blabbering about strange elvish habits. The Hobbits were looking around in awe of the tall and broad green trees around them. And Aragorn was much like the Hobbits, for he had never seen Mirkwood so cleansed of evil. The great Greenwood had returned. Eryn Lasgalen. He breathed the purified air. The spider webs were vanquished. All sign of orcs were purged. It was the beautiful realm he heard his brothers tell him of; it was the realm of the Elvenking. No-longer tainted by shadow. He was surprised, to say the least, when an elven arrow was drawn towards him. He stopped Brego with startled speed to avoid being impaled. "Halt! What business do you carry to our king's woods?"

"Tuor, drop defences." The elf, Tuor, dropped his bow quite literally to the ground. And spun around to face Legolas, his eyes were wide.

"Legolas?" He breathed. And the blond elf dismounted his steed. "You are alive," Tuor said breathlessly, the other elves - five in all - stood in shock with weapons lax.

Legolas walked up to the elf, and placed his hands on the other elf's shoulders; Tuor was a bit shorter. He smiled and said, "My! Have you gotten taller?" And that was all it took for Tuor to break from his shock and the two embraced, with joyous laughs. Of course the elf hadn't grown taller, this Legolas knew, but he had been gone too long; even by elven standards.  
"Oh, Legolas! It's good to see you again!" Tuor exclaimed as they broke apart.

"And you as well, Mellon-nin." He hesitated. "How is my father?" He asked in a lower voice.

The younger elf's happy demeanour vanished and was replaced by a solemn and saddened shadow. "He is not well, M'lord, he does not eat, nor sleep. And when he does," Tuor gulped, and worry clouded Legolas' eyes. "I hear his screams." Legolas took a shuddering breath and didn't try to hide his tears. "He thinks you dead, M'lord, he fades." And panic covered the elder elf's face, he shoved pass Tuor and mounted his Arod, leaving Gimli shouting behind him, and the dwarf held on with all his might to avoid falling from the galloping horse's back. As Tuor looked back at the remaining Fellowship, he studied their faces for a moment.

Frodo had a thoughtful look about him; Merry and Pippin looked confused, and Sam looked confused yet understanding. Gandalf shifted his staff in his hand as Shadowfax (the great Lord of all horses, in fact, was nervous from the desperet tension in the air.) shifted from hoof to hoof. But Aragorn looked at the elf with a grim and firm look on his face. He was no longer the awed king; he became the Ranger from when he first met the elf price. Aragorn was worried, he knew the look on Legolas' face, and it was never good when that look came about.

 **Again, I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I'm sorry about the wait. I've had a bunch of homeschool things, then I had schoolwork, then I had writers block, and then I spent some time with friends. So yeah, spare time has not been very abundant. Anyways, all of you who have read this story, favored it, followed it and reviewed it, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
You guys are so awesome and every review makes me sooooo happy!**

 **Anyways, to answer some of y'alls questions, here you go,**

 ** _Legolas Fan_** **: Thank you soo much for your review. I'm glad you appreciate the friendship between the Three Hunters, as do I. It is most assuredly something that needs to be a friendship and in no way a romance story! It's great to see that still there are great people in this world who appreciate morals! Here's your next chapter, even if it is late, sorry. But anyways thanks, and Enjoy! Hannon Le!**

 ** _Wendou_** **: Glad you're enjoying this! First of all, your question about the King thinking his son his dead is explained in this chapter and yes, I left you on a cliffie and I let Aragorn leave the hobbits on a cliffie... I'm so evil. Anyways, thanks, you're awesome for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hannon le, Mellon!**

 ** _UnnamedElement_** **: Thank you! I hope this chapter is satisfying! Thanks for the support and I hope to see your name more often! Hannon le, Mellon-nin!**

 ** _Elf141_** **: First of all, thanks so much for your review! Reviews make me soooooooo happy, and the fact that you acknowledged my Page. Yes, that's about me on there. Whacky, tacky, a goofball, and crazy. That's about me. Anyways, if I'm every crossing between Cool Blvd. and Epic Avenue, I'll stop by! Hannon le, Mellon-nin!**

 **Enjoy!**

Legolas hurried through the gates of his father's halls, the guards staring at him as (well, that was probably more the dwarf that rode with him.) he rode through. He dismounted, ignoring every servant and civilian that exclaimed,

'Prince Legolas!'  
'Alas! Our King shall be whole again.'  
'He's alive?'  
'The Valar has shown his mercy!'  
'Our heir has returned.'  
'Our prince has returned, hail to the Valar!'  
'Elbereth! I thought he was dead!'  
'Where's he going?' Asked one petite elf maid.

"He's going to see his father." And all eyes turned to the dwarf as he fell from the back of the horse with 'hmph!' and a 'thud!', several gasps and mummers ran through the courtyard, and Gimli tried to hide behind his helm.

Legolas was no longer walking, he had sped to a run through the Greenwood palace. He turned down the familiar corridors and ran to his Father's room; two guards stood at their post, at his door.  
In a voice that would chill even Sauroman's heart, Legolas said, "Let me pass." The guards, tremors running through them at their icy lord's tone, said; with as much confidence they could muster,

"Nay...M'lord, by kings order none shall enter." The guards said looking past his prince, avoiding the eyes that looked so much like his father's, but the prince remained to stare at him.

"By my order, you shall let me through!" Legolas shouted, and the guards flinched back, and one tried to speak,

"But the king-"

"I care not if the king gives an order; it is my word against yours! Now let me through, I demand to see my Father!" And the guards opened the doors.

When the great doors closed behind him, Legolas was dismayed to see the darkness of the room. With the curtains drawn closed over the once grand windows that overlooked his father's great realm. "Adar?" Legolas called softly, no reply.  
"Adar? Adar I am home." He stepped farther into the room, and he spotted a blond figure, curled upon himself.

"Go away," The figure croaked. "It's just another dream," he whispered.

"Nay, Adar, it truly is I."

"My eyes must be tricked by some devil some spell. Oh! Valar have mercy on my soul! You have taken my wife, and now you taunt me with my son!"

"Adar, sweet Adar! I swear it truly is I. Your eyes are not cheated, your ears hear not wrongly. I have returned from the War of the Ring, and the shadow grows no longer! Rejoice, be happy, may you be merry! Your ion has returned." Legolas said as he placed hands on his Father's burdened shoulders. And the king looked up. His golden hair was tousled, and his eyes were rimmed with redness. His blue iris' gleamed, and he placed a hand to cup his son's face.

"My son..." He whispered, and Thranduil stood hurriedly with utmost elven grace. Elvenking and Sindar Prince faced each other.  
"In these latest days have I thought you dead, yet here you stand unharmed in my arms. Can it be that my son truly has returned?" Despite the pangs of guilt drumming through his being, Legolas helped his Father stand. He may have been supporting most of the Elvenking's weight, but Thranduil managed to look as dignified as he always had been. The father studied his son's futures, they both held their breath.  
Then Thranduil let out a joyous laugh. It echoed off the dismal cavern halls, and it seemed that the shadows that were lurking vaporize as Thranduil embraced his son. And both sobbed happily.  
"When the Lady Galadriel told me of your fate, I thought surely you would die on this quest. But yet here you return alive and well! Standing before me a hero! Oh, ion-nin, the days seemed so solemn without knowing how you fair!" And Thranduil held Legolas at arm's length looking him over, before pulling him back into his arms and kissing his son's golden head.

"I have missed you, Adar. Through all the battles and hard-goings, it is the thought of my Father and home falling. Now we shall worry no longer, for an age has come for the Elves of Eryn Galen to sing again!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes alight with happiness, as their hug broke.

"Guards!" Thranduil called, and both of the armored Elves entered the room cautiously. "Let a feast be prepared! Send word to the kitchens, call to the musicians! The heroes of Arda are in our presence; our prince has returned!" And the guards smiled in sync, and hurried out, calling for servants. "My son, my son has returned."

The hobbits were increasingly getting worried by the second, for no sign of Legolas had been shown. Aragorn even had a worried look on his face.  
They had arrived into the Castle when the gates seemed to open magically on their accord. And when they entered, they were more than surprised to see that Gimli was surrounded by a group of about five little elflings who looked up at him with an awed gaze. Gimli appeared to be telling them a story, for he said,  
"And as I looked to Legolas, with his bow crafted by the elves of Lothlorien and he fired volley after volley, I knew there was something special. But he was just an old elf, I reminded myself then," Many children gasped, "Oh don't you worry, little ones, my opinions have changed considerably." A little elleth raised her arm, and Gimli said, "Yes?"

"What are op-en-ons?" She asked, and Gimli smiled beneath his beard. A little elleon that sat beside her nudged her.

"Stop it! Caladwen, don't interrupt the story. You know what Nana says about interrupting." Caladwen looked down and blushed, But Gimli chuckled.

"It's quite alright, young lad. Opinions are your personal thoughts about something. " Gimli explained.  
Caladwen whispered, "Oh," And Gimli continued,  
"He was a strange creature; I used to think. I used to hate him-" But he was interrupted again, and a little elleon said,

"Ada says hating is bad; you are only supposed to hate the spiders in the forest; is what he says."

"Yes, lad. Hating is very bad, your ada" The word felt strange on his lips, "is very right. But I was stubborn and stiff-necked, only when I met the great lady of Lothlorien did realize what beautiful creatures elves were." The elflings gasped, and they started to jump, exclaiming,

"You met the great Lady?"  
"My Adar tells me stories about her beauty!"  
"I wish to be that beautiful one day; I heard she is the prettiest being in all of Middle-Earth!"

Gimli smiled, and his beard bristled, "Hold on! Hold on! One at a time, young ones!" But he soon laughed, as he was over-poured with questions.

Aragorn took, this time, to break into the conversations, "Alright, dear ones. I think our story-telling dwarf is getting rather winded..." Aragorn looked at Gimli from the corners of his eyes, "After all, they're only dangerous over short distances." And Gimli gasped, but soon grinned.  
The elflings were soon herded back to their respective parents.

"Oh, Friend Gimli, I cannot wait until Legolas hears of your storytelling," Aragorn said, and the hobbits laughed as Gimli frowned.

"Now, listen, you may be a king now, but I can still swing an ax!" He tried to threaten, but his cheeks were reddening at the thought of what mirth this would bring to his elf-friend. Oh, Durin bless me! Gimli thought.

 **Translations -**

 **Adar - Father**

 **Ion-nin - my son**

 **Ada - dad/daddy**

 **So, next chapter the hobbits WILL meet Thranduil. I had planned it for this chapter, but well, this chapter turned out like, well, this chapter. Okay! So my socially awkwardness aside; until the next chapter, this is CrazyChristianCowgirl, signing out!**


	3. Apologies

Okay, I do not even know where to begin. Life has been hectic and time just gets away from me. School is really big right now, I'm hoping to duel enroll with my local college next year and I'm really trying to get ahead as much as I can. Writers block hit me hard and I've been stuck for weeks, I'm also writing a book that I hope to one day publish, and so that takes up a good bit of my time as well. I really don't have a good excuse about how long it's been, but I want you all to know that this story is not abandoned, I'm working on the next chapter and it should be ready within the next week.  
I want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are awesome and I hope you all know that. God Bless.


End file.
